Eternal Stories
by The Wikia Editor
Summary: A look into the lives of the many protectors of Earth, and into the life of the man who helped them meet. Adam Monroe is an immortal from a distant galaxy. In his lifetime, he has made many friends and enemies. However, in a universe as exiting as this one, he wouldn't have it any other way. Shared Universe. Doctor Who/Stargate/Scott Pilgrim and maybe even more.
1. How it all began

**Alright, time to begin the my first ever story. I have been a science-fiction fan for a very long time, and I write this story in dedication to some of my most favorite series. I hope it's any good. Read, rate and review as you see fit, and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

The Alteran Homeworld was not a particularly nice place. On the contrary, its savage, barely hospitable environment gave much grief to its native inhabitants. Over the millennia, the Alteran people started to develop a natural healing ability, being able to recover from almost any injury. This eventually led to the birth of the Immortals, whose healing powers had advanced to the point that they could even return from death itself. The Immortals were initially feared and despised by the Alterans, especially by those who would become known as the Ori.

For centuries, the Immortals were regarded by many to be "unnatural". Like many other species, the Alteran people believed in an afterlife. They believed in a "Realm of the Dead", a place in a higher plane of existence, where the deceased spend an eternity living out their afterlives the way they are most remembered having done so in life. The Immortals, however, were thought of as soulless creatures, who were forbidden from entering the Realm of the Dead.

Eventually, some of the Alteran people grew to accept the Immortals as equals. This growing acceptance, however, caused the already growing tensions between the Ori and Alterans to reach a boiling point. Realizing that the increasingly religious Ori would stop at nothing to destroy them. The Alterans and the Immortals departed from their galaxy in search of a new home.

However, most of the Immortals, remembering the millennia of prejudice that they had endured, decided to take off on their own, some leaving in groups and some by themselves. One of these Immortals was the man who would one day be known as Adam Monroe.

* * *

An outcast amongst his people, Adam took the opportunity to leave as soon as it presented itself. The opportunity came shortly after the Alterans arrived in Avalon (their name for the Milky Way galaxy), and Adam took one of the shuttles and left, wishing to explore the galaxy. Using the ship's scanners, Adam detected a populated world many light-years ahead of him. Trying to use as little of the ship's power as possible, Adam routinely switched between using the sublight engines and the ship's thrusters, which he only used to gain

momentum, allowing the ship to drift to its destination without using power. Adam also made minimal use of the life support, relying on his immortality to sustain himself.

After what felt like an eternity of endless suffering, Adam's shuttle finally reached and, after scanning it for a breathable atmosphere, automatically landed on the planet. Afterwards, Adam discovered that the planet was called Gallifrey and its inhabitants were known as Time Lords. After explaining his situation to them, Adam was told that he could not stay on their world, but they did provide him with materials in order to modify his ship for more extended journeys.

In the weeks that followed, Adam made frequent visits to the Capitol, fascinated by the Time Lord society and wanting to know more about them. During one of these visits, he met the man who would one day be known as "the Doctor". The two found themselves to be kindred spirits, both wishing to travel across the universe. Adam also met the man's family, including his granddaughter, Arkytior, and took a liking to her.

As his ship neared completion, Adam decided to visit the Capitol one last time in order to say goodbye. However, he discovered that his friend had broken the Time Lords' law on non-interference and faced being erased from history by his own brother, Braxiatel. Being given the chance to escape by his brother, the man, along with his granddaughter and an artefact known as the "Hand of Omega", met up with Adam during their escape. Adam decided to tag along with them in order to ensure their safety. Fortunately, the trio managed to steal a Type 40 TARDIS (an obsolete model space-time capsule), and escaped from Gallifrey.

Realizing that they couldn't go back for his ship, Adam traveled with the man and his granddaughter for a while, before ultimately deciding to travel on his own once again. Upon arriving on a planet with a spaceworthy society, Adam said his goodbyes, "Aveo, mea amaci" ("Goodbye, my friends").

In order to acquire a ship, Adam sold several of his personal belongings, most of which were worthless trinkets. After finally purchasing a schip, this one being equipped with a hyperdrive, Adam set out for the stars, wondering what kind of adventures awaited him.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. Now that the prologue is out of the way, I can flesh out the characters more in the next chapter. I intend for this to be a shared universe, so expect to see some familiar faces. Please review.**


	2. Moebius strip

**Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been millions of years since Adam took off on his own in order to explore the universe. In that time, he had encountered many different species, made new friends and enemies, and had fought in more wars than he would like to remember. He also had many encounters with different incarnations of the Doctor, and with the Doctor's companions.

At some point, Adam wasn't sure when (though he assumed it be somewhere between 4000 and 3000 BC), Adam arrived on Terra (Earth). He had expected to find the mortal Alterans there, but instead he discovered that they had long since left and that the Humans were being used for slave labour. Having already encountered the Goa'uld several times, Adam decided to help the Humans lead a rebellion against this particular System Lord, a Goa'uld named Ra. In the years that followed, Adam spread the message that Ra was not really a god and the people should rebel against him. Though Adam was convinced that a rebellion was inevitable, these plans were accelerated when he was contacted by a group of people known as SG-1, who told him that they were from the future and intended to help him overthrow Ra.

* * *

Despite SG-1's help, their initial attempt at starting a rebellion ended in failure, and the SG-1 members known as Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c were executed by Ra after being captured. From then on, Adam, along with the only survivor of SG-1, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and a young man named Katep, whose brother was killed by Ra, started building up an underground movement, waiting for the right moment to attack.

However, in 2995 BC, an alternate version of SG-1 appeared. They revealed that the rebellion was going to be a success, but Ra would take the stargate, a device that the mortal Alterans had created in order to travel light years across the galaxy, with him, thus altering the timeline. With this knowledge, the team instigated their rebellion, but managed to secure the stargate using their Time Jumper (an Alteran ship capable of time travel).

The rebellion was a success, and Ra left without taking the stargate with him. Afterwards, Adam, Daniel and the alternate members of SG-1 buried the stargate at Giza (where it would be eventually uncovered) and then buried their video message and Zero Point Module (the device that the original members of SG-1 had traveled back in time for in the first place) for the future SG-1 to find.

* * *

Having often heard the Doctor and his companions speak fondly of Earth and its people, Adam decided to stay and see for himself. Besides, "It could be fun", he thought to himself.

**Well that was the second chapter, stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Not of This Earth

**Chapter 3 has arrived. Enjoy.**

* * *

**March 22, 1980**

**Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

It was a bright and sunny day, Adam woke up in the Regal Constellation hotel. After he showered and put on his clothes, Adam checked out of the hotel and headed towards the house of an old friend.

Once Adam arrived at the house, he was greeted by a friendly face. "Adam, how you've been, please come in", said Jessica, with a smile on her face. "Nice to see you too Jessica, I'm doing fine thanks for asking", Adam said while walking into the living room. "Have you seen Nick?", he asked. "He's in the back, working in his shed. He's promised to fix Nick Jr.'s skateboard after the wheel fell off", she answered, pointing towards the backyard.

"Thanks, I know the way, nice to see you again".

"Likewise", she said before she sat down on the couch and continued watching the cooking channel.

Adam made his way to the shed, waving to Nick Jr. and Katie along the way, before entering it. Upon entering the shed, Adam saw various tools either lying around on the floor or in the toolbox. He and Nick saw each other simultaneously, "Adam, long time no see", he said. "Good to see you too, Nick", Adam answered. "So what brings you to Canada?", Nick asked. "What? I can't visit an old friend", Adam asked cheerfully. "C'mon Adam, I know you well enough", Nick replied.

"Alright then, I'll cut to the chase. Yesterday, I picked up unusual energy readings emanating from Toronto, I figured that I might as well use the opportunity to come and visit you", Adam explained.

Nick smiled at him, "And you were hoping that I'd tag along?".

"C'mon, for old times' sake", Adam said, sticking out his hand to Nick.

After a moment's thought, Nick shook Adam's hand. "Sure, why not. It would be a boring weekend otherwise. Just don't think that you can go easy on me just because I've aged a little", he said, pointing at his brown hair, of which the temples had slightly greyed. "Never planned to", Adam answered.

"Good, we'll leave as soon as I'm done with Nick Jr.'s skateboard", Nick said as he resumed working. "Alright then, I'll wait inside", and with that, Adam exited the shed and started walking back towards the house.

As Adam was walking towards the house, he couldn't help but think back to the day that he and Nick first met.

* * *

**December 7, 1957**

**La Tuque, Quebec, Canada**

_It was an ordinary Saturday for Adam, he had heard reports of mysterious disappearances in the relatively small town of La Tuque and had decided to investigate. _

_After arriving in town, Adam kept a low profile, and started his investigation during nightfall. Deciding to start at the hydro-electric generating station, he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. "Qui vive?" ("Who goes there?"), a young man shouted at him. He had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a cap, coat, jeans, and Derby shoes. He was either in his late teens or early twenties, It was difficult to tell in the dark. _

_Though the young man had startled him, Adam quickly regained his composure and answered back in French. "I could ask you the same thing, what are you doing here?", Adam asked._

_"My father disappeared yesterday somewhere around this area, I came here to look for him", the young man answered._

_"Anyway, you haven't answered my question, who are you?"_

_"My name is Adam Jones, I'm a private investigator from Maine who was sent here to track down the missing people"_

_"Isn't that the job of the __Sûreté du Québec__"_

_"Someone hired me", Adam lied, trying not to blow his cover._

_"Anyway, go back home. It's not safe out here in the snow"_

_"I'm not going anywhere until I've gotten to the bottom of this!"_

_"But-"_

_"I'm staying!"_

_Adam let out an audible sigh, "Fine then, just promise to do as I say, alright?"_

_"I promise", and with that they joined forces. Because of the heavy weather conditions, finding any kind of trails or leads was difficult, but not impossible. _

_"So what's your name anyway?", Adam asked. _

_"I'm Nick, Nick Martin", he answered._

_"Nice to meet you, Nick" _

_"Likewise"_

* * *

_The two of them continued walking through the forest, at which point it got too dark too see and Nick took out his flashlight._

_"You wouldn't happen to have a spare would you?"_

_"Afraid not"_

_"Thought so", at that moment, Nick saw footprints in the snow. "What do you suppose left such a footprint?", Adam wondered._

_"No idea, and I've lived here my whole life", Nick nervously said. Based of their visibility, Adam surmised that they were fresh, and that whatever made them was not too far ahead._

_"We better follow them", Adam said._

_"Are you sure about that, I mean, what if were attacked by... whatever made these footprints", Nick said with slight fear in his voice. _

_"Don't worry, I'm prepared", Adam said while pulling a pistol out of his coat._

_"Where did you get that from!"_

_"Chill, It's my old service revolver"_

_"You were in the army?"_

_"Yes, before I left. Do you need one? I have a revolver in my other pocket, just in case"_

_"No thanks, I've never fired a gun in my life and I don't plan on starting now"_

_"Alright then, shall we continue?", Nick nodded his head and the two of them followed the footprints. Soon, they saw a mysterious light through the trees and weird sounds came from that direction. Upon closer investigation, Adam and Nick discovered that it was a spaceship. Adam's eyes widened as he saw the aliens standing around it, they appeared to be humanoid reptiles, with spines protruding from their backs. Nick almost screamed before Adam covered his mouth. _

_"Stay calm and be quiet. Don't give away our position", Adam whispered. He then let go of Nick._

_"What are they?", Nick said, having calmed down._

_"Repos, not a pleasant bunch"_

_"What do they want?"_

_"As far as I can tell their ship is intact, meaning that they probably landed to... gather food", Adam said uncomfortably. Nick's eyes widened at this revelation, "So... all those people that have disappeared, my father, they're all..."_

_"No, not yet. They usually put their prey in stasis pods in order to save them for when they're hungry", Nick gave Adam a confused look. "Basically, their putting those people in special freezers in order to save them for later", Nick nodded his head in understanding. _

_"So what are we going to do?"_

_"We're going to sneak aboard, free everyone whose trapped in there and somehow get rid of the ship and aliens"_

_"Somehow?!", Nick asked worriedly, barely managing to keep his voice down. _

_"I have a plan, but it's risky. Look, Nick, you don't have to do this, I can do this alone"_

_"Forget it. I've managed to get this far, might as well go all the way"_

_"Good to know", Adam said. The two sneaked closer towards the ship, all the while Nick was paying close attention to the Repos._

* * *

_"Why are they moving so slowly?"_

_"Their home planet, Repo, is a very warm place. They're not used to cold weather.", Nick was starting to get suspicious of Adam. "How do you know so much about them?", he asked._

_"Because I've dealt with them before", Adam answered. For the moment, Nick decided to refrain from questioning Adam until after this was over, assuming they would succeed. _

_"OK, on my mark, we make a run for the ship. With a little luck, no one will see us", Adam said. Nick nodded his head in acknowledgement. _

_"Ready, go", and they ran, as quickly as they could, inside the ship. As far as Adam could tell, no one had seen them. They made their across the grey metal corridors, but found the ship to be surprisingly empty. "Where is everyone?", Nick whispered. "I think most of them are sleeping. Let's just try to find the stasis room as quickly as possible", Adam told him. Having encountered the Repos before, Adam was fluent in their language, though he still had trouble reading the signs. "Alright, this sign either says 'Stasis Room' or 'Broom Closet'", he pushed the button to open the door and discovered that it really was the Stasis Room. Inside, they found a large chamber with dozens of stasis pod. Most of them appeared to house Repos, no doubt they were meant to be revived once the ship would take off into space. _

_Adam and Nick walked towards the pods intending to free their inhabitants, however, they were then ambushed by a Repo guard. The Repo guard was savagely clawing away at Adam, causing him to drop his gun. Nick, acting quickly, grabbed the gun and shot the guard in the back, severely injuring him. Because Nick had never fired a gun before, the experience was less than pleasant. His ears were ringing, his hands were shaking and his vision had gone blurry. Screaming out in pain, the guard turned around and started running towards Nick, who had barely managed to regain his composure and fired another shot, killing the guard._

* * *

_After the ringing in his ears had ceased, Nick made his way to Adam in order to see if he was still alive. "Adam, are you al-", Nick stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Adam's wounds were healing at an unnatural rate. Realizing that Nick had seen him heal, Adam got to his feet and tried to explain it to him._

_"Nick, I-"_

_"You're one of them! I knew it!", Nick said, holding Adam at gunpoint._

_"No, I'm not, I swear I'm not!"_

_"Then what are you? Answer me"_

_"I'm an Immortal, I come from a distant galaxy and I swear that I'm here to help", Adam said, slowly advancing towards Nick. Nick did not know what to do, on one hand Adam could be lying to him and kill him as soon as he got his gun back, on the other hand, he could be telling the truth. Realizing that shooting Adam would probably not work anyway, Nick decided to trust him and gave him his gun back._

_"Thank you, Nick", Adam said._

_"It's nothing, really, but after all of this is over I'd like some answers"_

_"You'll have them, I promise. Now let's get down to business, shall we", Adam said while walking back towards the stasis pods. "We'll have to be quick, someone will no doubt have heard those shots", Adam and Nick opened all of the stasis pods and released all of the people, who were all dazed and confused. "Where am I?", Nick's father asked, "You're... ummmm", Nick looked nervously at Adam, hoping that he would have a good answer. "Mr. Martin, I presume. Stay calm, and listen carefully, you are in an alien spaceship", Adam calmly said._

_"What nonsense is this, and who are you?!"_

_"He's telling the truth dad, he's...", Nick looked at Adam, who was looking at him pleadingly._

_"He's a private investigator, from Maine", A smile appeared on Adam's face immediately after Nick said that._

_"Right, and it's my job to get you people to safety"_

_Nick took Adam aside, "And how do you plan on doing that? We can't just go back the way we came"_

_"This ship has transporters"_

_"What good will a vehicle do us in here!"_

_"No, they're special devices used to move people or objects from one place to another almost instantaneously"_

_"Alright then, and you can operate the controls"_

_"Reasonably, I mean it should be simple enough. Besides, we have no other option", realizing the truth of Adam's words, Nick went along with the plan and explained it to the other people, who were all frightened. Adam looked at a digital map on the wall near the exit, used his knowledge of the Repo language managed to figure out where the transporter room was and gave the directions to Nick. Looking down the hallways, Adam saw the Repos advancing from the direction of the entrance. "Everybody run, __**now**__!", as Nick was leading everybody towards the transporter room, Adam unloaded his entire magazine on the horde of Repos and then pulled out his revolver to continue shooting, driving the horde off, for now at least._

_Regrouping with the rest in the transporter room, Adam quickly went towards the console. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?", Nick asked. _

_"Like I said, reasonably", he said while trying to punch in the right coordinates. _

_"Alright, if my calculations are correct, you all should arrive just outside of town"_

_"Thank you, sirs", a woman in the group said._

_"You're welcome", Adam said. He then noticed that Nick wasn't standing with the group on the transport platform._

_"Nick, what are you doing?"_

_"I'm staying"_

_"What?! absolutely not, are you insane?!", Nick's father yelled before Adam had the chance to say it._

_"Dad, I'm an adult, it's my choice and I'm staying"_

_"But... but..."_

_"Adam, do it", against his better judgment, Adam activated the transporter, causing everyone on the platform to disappear in a bright flash of light. _

_"Did they make it?", Nick asked._

_"Yes, I think so. You better make sure you survive all of this, I'd honestly hate to see you die"_

_"I promise that I'll do my best, now what are we going to do about those creatures?"_

_"My plan involves sabotaging their hyperdrive", Adam noticed Nick's confused expression. "It's the device that makes them capable of travelling great distances, if I can get to it, I could rig it to blow"_

_"Sounds like a plan"_

_"I must insist that you take my revolver this time", Adam said while reloading his pistol and revolver. "I guess it's reasonable", Nick said, taking the revolver from Adam after he had finished reloading it. Adam then looked at a digital map identical to the one they had seen in the stasis room, "Here it is", he said while putting his finger on the map._

* * *

_"You up for a run?", he said with a smirk._

_"Sure", Nick said with a similar smirk. As soon as Adam opened the door, the two of them made a run for the engine room. The two of them moved through the halls like hurricanes, running and gunning anything remotely reptile-shaped. Upon finally arriving in the engine room, and killing everyone in it, Adam reloaded his gun and gave it Nick._

_"Keep them at bay until I'm finished", he then immediately started working on the engine and everything around it. Nick, meanwhile, had to keep all of the Repos at bay, holding Adam's pistol in his left hand and the revolver in his right hand. He was also starting to get used to the gunfire, being able to effectively hold the Repos off even when they started coming from different hallways. "Adam, hurry up! I don't think I can keep this up for much longer!", he said while firing away. "Done! Now let's get out of here!", however, at that moment, they heard a myriad of roars and hisses emanating from all hallways. "They woke up the rest of the crew! If we don't move fast we'll end up as dinner!", running as fast as they could, Adam and Nick just barely managed to reach the transporter room before the army of Repos managed to catch up with them._

_As the doors to the room were closing, one of the Repos managed to get his arm through and grabbed Nick by the leg, trying to pull him in. Adam, however, was holding Nick tightly by the arm. The pain Nick felt in his leg was intense, as the Repo had sunk his nails into it. With the revolver still in his free hand, Nick shot several times at the Repo, causing it to release his leg and the door to close. "Can you stand?", Adam asked with a look of concern on his face. "No, it hurts too much. But never mind that, we don't have much time!", agreeing with Nick, Adam, with Nick's arm over his shoulder, quickly typed in the coordinates and he and Nick then stood on the platform as a bright light engulfed them._

* * *

_The next thing they knew they felt an extreme cold surround them as they were now standing just outside of town. A few seconds later, Adam and Nick felt the ground shake and saw a huge explosion in the distance. "Well, that's one problem solved. Nick, where do you live?", Adam asked Nick, who was slowly losing all feeling in his wounded leg. Once Nick gave him the address, Adam quickly brought there. Upon arrival, Adam started banging the door as hard as possible, until Nick's mother opened it. "Oh my god! What happened to him?!", after they brought him into the house, Nick's leg was quickly wrapped up using makeshift bandages that Adam had applied. _

_"It worked. We made it!", Nick could not have sounded happier. "How did the ship explode anyway?", he asked curiously. "Ah, you see it's rather simple. Basically, I had rewired their entire system so that all of the ship's power would go directly into the hyperdrive. Well, not all of the ship's power, I specifically avoided the transporter systems and the lights in the hallway up to and including the transporter room. Anyway, their hyperdrive was of a very crude design, it was not built to handle so much power, and so, it exploded, taking every single Repo with it__"._

_"Amazing", Nick said. _

_"And these sort of things happen to you all the time?"_

_"No, don't be silly. Sometimes things get weird", Adam said with a smirk._

_"Anyway, I recall promising to give you answers about me. Well, fire away", shortly after he said it, Nick started asking him question after question, wanting to know everything. Adam told him of his history, his people and, perhaps most importantly, his travels. Nick listened intently to every story, wondering whether or not Adam had made some of them up, though he quickly dismissed the thought simply by remembering what had happened earlier tonight._

_After what seemed like hours, Adam finally said "I think it's time for me to go, before I start attracting too much attention", upon saying this, Adam stood up and put on his coat._

_"Will I ever see you again"_

_"After all that you would still like to keep in touch with me?"_

_"My father would be on someone's menu if it wasn't for you"_

_"I guess you're right, sure why not, we'll keep in touch. Maybe you could come and visit me in England sometime"_

_"England?"_

_"That's where I usually am whenever I'm not travelling. You can speak English, right?"_

_"Yes, I can", Nick answered in English._

_"Good, well, I guess I'll see you around then. Friends?", Adam said while sticking his hand out to Nick._

_"Friends", Nick said as he shook Adam's hand._

* * *

**March 22, 1980**

**Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

Many years had passed since that night, and Adam and Nick have had several adventures since then. Nick had even kept several souvenirs from some of them, such as a Sontaran helmet, that he annually allowed Nick Jr. to wear on Halloween.

And here they were, at it again.

* * *

**Fun Fact: Sûreté du Québec are the national police of ****Québec.**

**Well that was Chapter 3, it turned out to be a lot longer than I expected. Anyway I promise to get to Scott Pilgrim (whom I'm looking forward) either in chapter 5 or 6, I'm still not sure. Either way, I hope this chapter was enjoyable.**


End file.
